Several subsystems of a comprehensive, versatile, ultrasonic imaging and recording system have been developed. A second-generation real-time mechanical sector scanner has been put into use along with a video system for consolidation, displaying, and recording a variety of data. The development of a solid-state sector-to-TV scan converter is completed. The overall system has proved to be especially useful in abdominal scanning and early detection of pregnancy. It is now also being employed for tongue motion in a voice study.